


It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Goblins and Will Readings

by GryffindorTom



Series: It Only Takes A Few Minutes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Harry is dead, Messages from the grave, Will Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has died. People gather for the reading of his will where the bequests that he had made are announced. What however has caused Hermione Granger to be upset? AU, Deleted Scene from the It Only Takes A Few Minutes series</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Goblins and Will Readings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Few Minutes Is All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207448) by Broomstick Flyer. 
  * Inspired by [It Only Takes A Few Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102084) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom). 



> It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Goblins and Will Readings – Rating T  
> Summary – Harry Potter has died. People gather for the reading of his will where the bequests that he had made are announced. What however has caused Hermione Granger to be upset? AU, Deleted Scene from the It Only Takes A Few Minutes series  
> Pairings – Molly/Arthur, Remus/Tonks  
> Warnings – Contains some mild swearing. Characters may be OOC.
> 
> A/N – This story was in the original draft of Chapter 1 of It Only Takes A Few Minutes, a story in which Harry is critically ill and Neville informs Hermione. Instead of going to see him, she puts a marker in her diary to make an appointment to see him. Little did she expect that Harry would die.  
> The only problem was that when I was typing up the original story and doing the editing process I thought that this segment was not going to provide the story with any progression so I kept this separate and made it as an outtake.

**Granger Household, Alcester, England**

**13th May 1997 **

Adam and Sophie Granger had just brought their daughter, Hermione home back from Kings Cross station. All throughout the journey, Hermione was quiet, not responding to any of the conversations they started in the car apart from telling them that Harry Potter had died. Even Hermione's younger sister, Jane, noticed a change in her demeanour from when she had last seen her the previous summer.

Sophie looked at her husband, worried. "I think Harry's death has hit her hard. I'm worried about her as I know she said to me before she went to The Burrow that she was in love with him, but scared of watching him die," she told him, heading into the kitchen. "The weird thing is that this year her letters have been less and less about Harry and more about that Ronald bloke."

"What I'll do is I shall get our friends, Jeff and Anna Perks, to cover the surgery for the summer while we look after our daughter." Adam said, heading to the phone to pick up the phone book, intent on ringing their colleagues.

Upon arriving home, Hermione ran through the door, her trunk shrunk in her pocket. Her sister, Jane, followed her. Hermione ran into her bedroom, launching herself at her bed, she started crying into a pillow. Jane stood in the doorway watching her sister. ' _She's obviously feeling guilty about Harry's death. I think I'll talk to mom about getting her a counsellor to talk to her.'_

Before Jane left the bedroom, she noticed the planner that Hermione carried around with her poking out of her bag. Reading it, she noticed the 4:30pm reminder for the previous day. Putting it back in, the cogs started working in her head, putting things together in some kind of order.

**Granger Household, Alcester, England**

**16th May 1997 **

Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table, eating a slice of toast when an owl swooped through the dining room window in the Granger house, carrying a letter towards her. Looking at the sash on the owl, she deduced that it was a Gringotts Owl. Taking the letter from its talons, she opened the envelope and read the contents.

' _Dear Miss H J Granger,_

_I am writing in accordance with the Treaty of Settlement of 1762, created between the Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic, which allows the Goblin Nation to manage the banking, Wills and Probate functions previously managed by the Ministry of Magic, within Great Britain._

_You have been invited to the will reading of Mr Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, which will be held on 21st May 1997 at 10am sharp._

_Failure to attend will result in any gifts being declared Null and Void and will be split amongst all and any other persons attending._

_Yours sincerely_

_Kicktail_

_Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

Hermione fell to her knees in tears. ' _Its true_ ' she thought, her mind in pieces. ' _Harry is dead. Why did he have to die? Oh Harry, I'm still in love with you even though at times throughout the year I completely hated you! I don't know why I did hate you when you were trying to better yourself at potions, just like I had been telling you to do so!_ '

Even though he had died a few days ago, and that she had virtually ignored him and belittled him over the last year, she realised that moment that she was in love with him. She headed to her bedroom, crying about him, not listening to her parents who were shouting from the living room. She wanted just to forget about it all when she started to feel sick.

****Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England** **

**21at May 1997 **

Hermione Granger was upset. She stepped into the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room at Gringotts Bank in tears. Having received a letter from Kicktail, the Goblin who claimed to be the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, informing her that the will reading was coming, she ended up having to be comforted by her sister and her parents, Jane, Sophie and Adam Granger.

The week had gone slowly for her, with tears falling from her eyes several times. She remembered that at one stage during the week, her parents had considered sending her to see a grief counsellor in order for her to speak to someone but she had declined the opportunity as she was blaming herself for the death of Harry Potter.

It all came to a head the previous day when Hermione had a fight with her sister, Jane, as Jane had told her parents about the note in the diary and, having made the connection, realised that Hermione was not talking to Harry and that she blamed herself for his death. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts, coming face to face with Neville Longbottom, an angry Neville Longbottom.

Wizards and witches of various ages were sitting in the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room at Gringotts, waiting for the Head of Accounts - Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Kicktail, to begin the reading. Ron Weasley was sitting with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom was with his betrothed, Parvati Patil and Draco Malfoy was snuggled up to his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy sitting next to him, frowning.

Kicktail walked into the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room with a case when everything went quiet. It was then when he spoke. "Good Morning everybody, I am Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I am here to announce the Will Reading of Harry James Potter, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black.

"Now, before we begin, I need to remind you that we are on Goblin soil, meaning that in accordance with the Treaty of Settlement of 1762, created between the Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic, which allows the Goblin Nation to manage the banking, Wills and Probate functions previously managed by the Ministry of Magic, within Great Britain. This means that we are able to also punish thieves against the Goblin Nation and its clients.

"Anyway, I shall read the will of Lord Harry James Potter. If anybody objects or disputes any item that has been bequeathed, their gift shall be declared Null and Void and donated to the Chief Beneficiaries." Kicktail said, with a feral grin. He pulled a stack of parchment from his case.

"' _I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, of sound Mind and of sound Body, declare this Will to be my Final Will and Testament, voiding all previously filed Will and Testaments. This Will and Testament is dated 26th August 1996._ ' This Will was handed in to us the summer prior to Lord Potter's sad passing.

"'To _Parvati Patil, I leave you 5,000 Galleons each, with a wish that the you and Neville enjoy yourselves._ '" Parvati smiled at this, thanking Harry, then kissing Neville, who was getting very hot under the collar. Kicktail looked at the young girl and smiled at the young love that the two humans had.

"' _To Neville Longbottom, my friend, cousin, and fellow Gryffindor, I wish that I was with you at this time, but obviously I am not. I am sorry, but as your Grandmother is my Great Aunt, I have to give you the position of Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.'"_ Kicktail read, noticing the young mans reaction _"'I would give you the money and estates that come with it, but I was conflicted between that and the girl I love, Hermione Granger. Please do me a favour and look after her as I cannot.'"_

Several further bequests were made, with Ron being given 20,000 Galleons, Narcissa Malfoy being shot of her marriage thanks to Harry having the position of Lord Black, being given to him as he was the godson of Sirius, and Draco was given thirty Sickles. Finally Kicktail reached the bequest that Harry made to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was stressed, having been to the International Confederation of Wizards in his position of Supreme Mugwamp to get help, which wasn't coming from them.

 _"'To_ _Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the person who I have grown up to see as a grandfather, even though I never got to meet any of my grandparents, I leave 20,000 Galleons._ '" Kicktail read, noticing the twinkle leave the Headmasters eye. "' _I forgive you for leaving me with my Aunt and Uncle as I know you thought that Sirius had betrayed us. It's a pity it was too late for him to get cleared (as Bellatrix finished him off) but thank you for your efforts anyway. I also leave you a pair of socks as I know you said in my first year that '_ One _can_ never have enough _socks',_ _so I leave you a pair that Dobby made for me_ _.'"_

"' _Finally to_ _Hermione Jane Granger, the woman I love, I leave the remainder of my estate including my fathers invisibility cloak and the Potter engagement ring. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, then later to be my wife, but it seems that I was unable to bring up the courage to even ask you to be my date.'_ _"_ Kicktail started, noticing that the bushy haired girl was in tears at what he had just read out. _'_ _Young Lord Potter was right about this one. She would be in tears if, or when, he died._ _'_

Hermione burst into tears, morning the loss of the person who admitted that he loved her, and her actions that caused him to lose the will to live. Noticing this, Kicktail then announced that it was the end of the Will Reading, allowing everyone to leave. Hermione apparated home following this, knowing that with the knowledge that she had, she would not be able to live with herself.

**Granger Household, Alcester, England**

**21st May 1997 **

Hermione was upset; she knew now that Harry had been in love with her. Memories of every time he had tried to show her he loved her flashed through her mind. She had just arrived home from the reading of Harry's will, finding out that Harry had, even though she had deserted him for most of the year, given her most of his property and money, and admitted in his will that he loved her.

She went into her father's office to find that both of her parents were discussing her. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry but I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to be here, especially after the way I treated Harry."

Before either Adam or Sophie Granger tried to stop her, Hermione put her wand to her head and muttered " _Reducto_ ", spewing her brains all over the place. For Hermione, however, her world ended with that spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Uses storylines, both adapted and copied directly, from Broomstick Flyer’s story A few minutes is all it takes and my own story It Only Takes A Few Minutes. This story also uses text from my other story Harry Potter's Will Reading. Uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
